


It's Never Ogre

by ermayzing



Series: The Shrek Chronicles [10]
Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Gen, Memes, Poems, get shrekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of poems about Shrek, for Shrek.</p><p>The Ogrelord will forever live on.</p><p>It's never ogre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Page

**Author's Note:**

> originally written May 21, 2015.


	2. The Swamp (haiku)

_ The beautiful swamp, _

_ Green and tranquil and quiet, _

_ This is where Shrek lives. _


	3. Shrek (cinquain)

_ Shrek _

_ Snazzy ogre _

_ Roaring, onion-eating _

_ Majestic and wonderful and green _

_ love, life. _


	4. The Ogre (tanka)

_ The ogre stands tall, _

_ Guarding his beloved swamp. _

_ He stops a moment, _

_ He can hear something coming. _

_ Nevermind, it’s just donkey. _


	5. An Ordinary Day (quatrain)

_ The scent of an onion lingers, _

_ As Shrek sits down to dinner. _

_ There is villager blood on his fingers, _

_ He is truly a winner. _


	6. Green (color)

_ Green is the swamp. _

_ It is where Shrek lives. _

_ It is the feeling of strength, _

_ And the vision of hope. _

_ Green is the swamp water, _

_ Lukewarm and refreshing. _

_ Green is confidence, _

_ And the ability to succeed. _

_ But most of all, _

_ Green is Shrek. _

_ Shrek is love, _

_ Shrek is life. _


	7. Snazzy Ogre (limerick)

_ Shrek is love, Shrek is life, that much is true. _

_ He is so snazzy, snazzier than you. _

_ You want to be Shrek, _

_ But you’d be a wreck, _

_ For your pigment lacks in green hue. _


	8. Ogre (ABC)

_ Not many see the true side to them, _

_ Ogres are always left out. _

_ Perhaps if we just gave them a chance, _

_ Quite good matters could come about. _

_ Really, not all ogres are bad, _

_ Shrek is an example of this. _

_ They’re quite wonderful, and humorous friends, _

_ Unless you get sucked into the abyss. _

_ Very few make it out of the swamp alive. _

_ Whereas you might never make it in. _


	9. Ogrelord (acrostic)

_ Out in the open, _

_ Great secrets await. _

_ Roars can be heard, _

_ Everyone is bait. _

_ Large green hands, deep brown eyes, _

_ Ogres are truly a gift from the skies. _

_ Reaching the swamp, I hear playful cries, _

_ Dumbledore and Shrek, my two favorite guys. _


	10. He Remains (song lyrics)

**_Somebody once told me_ ** _ Shrek would live forever, _

_ But I’m not  _ **_the sharpest tool in the shed._ **

_ I did not know they were telling the truth, _

_ I thought they were touched in the head. _

_ But now I know, after all this time, _

_ Shrek is still here, beside me. _

_ Now I know, and  _ **_I’m a believer,_ **

_ That Shrek’s spirit roams free. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Star & I’m A Believer by Smashmouth


	11. Shrek Matters (classic rescue)

**_“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,”_ **

_ But I do not see any. _

_ All I see is the green swamp path, _

_ Surely you must be crazy. _

_ Stop all this nonsense writing of yours, _

_ None of it makes any sense. _

_ Write about something that matters, _

_ Like Shrek building his swamp fence. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost


	12. You Are The Bad Guys (speech line)

**_“Once upon a time, people decided that we were the bad guys.”_ **

_ Ah, but see, you are, my friend. _

_ If you didn’t coat everything in pathetic lies, _

_ Maybe this wouldn’t be the trend. _

_ But seeing as you bully creatures, _

_ And talk smack about the best ogres, _

_ Let all of us be your reform teachers. _

_ Yes, it is us, Shrek’s brogres. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming’s speech about revenge in Shrek III


	13. Shrek's Best Day (story)

_ It was a beautiful day, _

_ The swamp was nice and green, _

_ Shrek hummed a tune as he made dinner, _

_ He could cook something mean. _

 

_ He peeled the onions one by one, _

_ Tossing them into a pot, _

_ And he knew this dinner would be good, _

_ Delicious, fresh, and hot. _

 

_ A knock sounded at the door, _

_ Just as Shrek sat down. _

_ Oh, who could it be? _

_ Shrek wondered with a frown. _

 

_ He got up from the table, _

_ And opened the wooden door, _

_ Only to find his favorite guy, _

_ Albus Dumbledore! _

 

_ They ate dinner and talked, _

_ All throughout the night, _

_ And that was when Shrek knew, _

_ This day had been just right. _


	14. The Swamp Atmosphere (personification)

_ The water bubbled joyfully _

_ As the musty air seemed to stop _

_ The grass danced wholeheartedly _

_ And the temperature sure did drop. _

_ Rocks did somersaults down the hill _

_ While the trees waved with cheer _

_ And Shrek smiled in the middle of it all _

_ This was the swamp’s atmosphere. _


	15. The Sad Shrek (ballad)

_ The ogre lay there _

_ Smiling big and bright, _

_ He knew it was the end _

_ He could see the light. _

 

_ His number one brogre _

_ Was sitting by his bedside _

_ Trying to make things right _

_ And keep him on this side. _

 

_ It was Mister Kanye West _

_ Who let out a quiet sigh _

_ And turned his head away _

_ Trying his Kanye Best not to cry. _

 

_ It was really too bad _

_ It shouldn’t have ended this way _

_ With a bed-ridden Shrek _

_ And a very sad Kanye. _

 

_ But sometimes life is horrible _

_ Shrek knows this for sure. _

_ And as he took his last breath _

_ They finally found a cure. _


	16. Albus' Regret (allusion)

_ If only I had been aware _

_ Or perhaps a bit more cautious _

_ I could have avoided this horrible event _

_ We could have had a good day _

_ And maybe things would have been all right. _

 

_ But I was not aware _

_ And I certainly was not cautious _

_ And I sincerely wish it hadn’t happened this way _

_ With my limp body in your arms _

_ And tears streaming down your green face. _

_ Without you, I was nothing _

_ And I could be nothing. _

_ And when you walked into your house _

_ You were met with nothing, too _

_ But maybe if my magic stayed _

_ And maybe if you got The Stone _

_ I could return to you one day _

_ And we could be as one once more. _

_ Shrek and Albus _

_ The best. _


	17. He Stands (snapshot)

 

_ He towers above us all, _

_ Holding an apple and smiling. _

_ And I am reminded of _

_ How wonderful _

_ How beautiful _

_ How ogrewhelming _

_ Shrek is. _

_ All of the movies _

_ And the videos on youtube _

_ And just the thought of him _

_ Is incredible. _

_ Shrek gives me hope _

_ For he is so snazzy _

_ It hurts. _


End file.
